Egy kísértettel naphosszat elbeszélgetnék
by KatieWR
Summary: Gyönyörű, holdfényes éjszaka. Mikor mindenki alszik már, Ő akkor megy ki a barátjához, a temetőbe...


„Egy kísértettel naphosszat elbeszélgetnék."

Roy Mustang szomorkás mosollyal állt a sírnál. Szemét a névre függesztette, és felidézett magában néhány emléket.  
- Fogalmad sincs, miket hagysz ki – sóhajtotta. – Képzeld, Havoc teljesen megkergült, mióta talált egy barátnőt. Alig lehet bírni vele. Komolyan. Még azon sem akadt ki, mikor a raktárakhoz küldtem éjszakai őrjáratra. Persze, Falmann meg tiszta ideg volt, hogy már megint neki kell mennie. Emlékszel még, pár éve nagyon oda voltak a tizenhármas raktárral. Azóta sem mernek egyedül arra menni. Gyáva egy csapatom van – sóhajtotta fáradtan. – Te biztosan jót derülsz most rajtam – mosolyodott el halványan. Egyenruhájából előhúzta a zsebóráját és felkattintotta a fedelét. – Na, nekem most menni kell. Mára várom Elricéket. Edwarddal madarat lehetne fogatni, mióta összeszedte a karját meg a lábát. De hogy honnan, azt senkinek nem mondták el. Majd jövök még – intett a sírnak, majd elindult ki a temetőből.

_Felidézte magában első találkozásuk pillanatát. Roy egyedül ült az ebédlőben az asztal végén. Körülötte még bőven volt hely, de nem ült le mellé senki, és ez pont jó volt neki. A háború után voltak már, de még csak pár hónappal. Kedvetlenül turkálta az ételt, semmi kedve nem volt itt ülni, étvágya sem volt._  
_Hirtelen egy nála talán egy évvel idősebb férfi vágódott le mellé. Fekete, rövid haja, zöld szemei, voltak és szemüveget viselt. Nem elhanyagolhatóan, vigyorgott, mint a tejbe tök. Harsányan, jó kedvvel szólalt meg:_  
_- Hello, haver, hallom Te vagy a Láng Alkimista! – Roy összehúzta szemeit. A férfi letegezte, anélkül, hogy bemutatkozott volna. És tudja, hogy ki Ő._  
_- Jól hallod – felelt kimérten. Ugyan olyan kedvetlenül turkálta tovább az ételt._  
_- Nyugi, haver nem kell így jégcsaposkodni! – veregette hátba vigyorogva. – Egyébként a nevem… - a bemutatkozáshoz kezet nyújtott, amit Roy elfogadott._  
_ Ebédközben egész jól elbeszélgettek, még az alkimista adagja is elfogyott lassan. Utána elköszöntek, s Roy biztos volt benne, hogy többet nem nagyon látják egymást. Mekkorát tévedett!_

- Tábornok! Tábornok! Hé, jól van? – lóbálta meg Edward a kezét a férfi ép szeme előtt.  
- Ja, persze. Bocsánat, csak elgondolkodtam – szabadkozott, ahogy felpillantott a szőkére, akinek szemeiben aggódást vélt felfedezni.  
- Biztos, hogy jól van? – kérdezte aggódón Alphonse.  
- Ha lehet, ne most aludjon, jó? – morgott kissé dühösen a szőke.  
- Hol is tartottunk? – próbált a jelenre koncentrálni.  
- Ott, hogy szeretnénk pár nap szabadságot – felelte Edward, s közben halkan hozzátette: - Jellemző, hogy pont itt tudott elálmodozni.  
- Lehet, hogy csak a fél szememmel látok, de süket nem vagyok! – csattant Roy hangja. A szőke szélesen elvigyorodott.  
- De legalább mostmár rám figyel – jegyezte meg.  
- Jól szórakozol, mi? – mosolyodott el a Tábornok is.  
- Első osztályú a műsor – vigyorgott továbbra is szélesen.  
- Akkor, gondolom, Te hétfő helyett már pénteken be akarsz jönni – látva Ed elképedt arcát, megint elmosolyodott.  
- Na de… - kezdett volna magyarázkodni, de Roy egy intéssel elhallgattatta.  
- Csak vicceltem, nyugi már – mosolygott még mindig.  
- Ne az ilyennel hülyülj, jó?! – fortyogott.  
- Nem kellene mindent komolyan venned – oktatta ki fellengzős stílusban.  
- A fene se tudja, mikor kell Téged komolyan venni – vont vállat és az ajtó felé indult.  
- Hétfőig ne kerüljetek bajba! – szólt utánuk még a Tábornok.  
- Jó leszek! – intett még a szőke, és csukódott utánuk az ajtó.  
Roy ismét egyedül maradt. Halk sóhajjal, mosolyogva dőlt hátra székében. Ránézett az asztalára, ott is a képekre…  
- Kikészít engem ez a gyerek – sóhajtott, ahogy ismét előre dőlt és kezébe vett egy képet. – Néha nagyon hiányzol… Mennyivel színesebbek voltak a napjaink, míg itt voltál… Mindig akkor jelentél meg, mikor már elegem volt, lelket tudtál önteni belém a háború után… Még az állandó imádatod is hiányzik… Kibírnám a képeidet, ha mutatnád őket, ha Te mutatnád őket…

_Új emlék férkőzött tudatába, második találkozásuk… Nem épp kellemes helyen történt. Roy szörnyen rosszul érezte magát. Gyomra kavargott, az arcából minden szín távozott. A férfi mosdóban állt az egyik csapra támaszkodva. Múltkori ebédlő társa éppen akkor lépett be._  
_- Hé, haver, jól vagy? – lépett oda hozzá._  
_- Úgy nézek ki? – mordult vissza._  
_- A kaja, mi? – mosolyodott el halványan._  
_- Ne emlegesd! – valamivel jobban érezte magát, így megmosta az arcát, és elengedte a csap peremét._  
_- Gyere át hozzám, isteni almás pitét csinálok, egy-kettőre jobban leszel – biztatta barátságosan. S bár elég nehezen tudott bármilyen ételre gondolni, azért elfogadta a meghívást._  
_ Roy megfogadta, hogy a hadseregnél többet nem eszik, de nem túl sokáig tudta betartani, újdonsült barátja ugyanis megfenyegette, hogy nem kap több pitét…_

Holdfényes, világos éjszaka volt. Az emberek ilyenkor általában nagy ívben elkerülik a temetőt és környékét. Roy Mustang, viszont pont ilyenkor szeretett kimenni barátja sírjához.  
- Bocs, hogy ilyen sokáig nem jöttem, de túl sok volt az izgalom mostanában – szólalt meg halkan. Letette a fehér virágcsokrot a sír elé. – Hát sikerült – sóhajtott. – Mégiscsak sikerült. Holnaptól én vagyok a Führer – jelentette ki. Öröm csendült hangjában, de nem felhőtlen. – Azt mondtad, segítesz, hogy alulról támogatsz… Köszönöm. Nélküled biztosan nem tartanék itt – mondta, majd elhallgatott és figyelte, hogy egy fátyolfelhő elúszik a Hold elől, s annak fénye rávetült a világra.  
Egy ideig csendben figyelte a teliholdat és a csillagokat.  
- „A Hold ma igazán szép, nem? Maes…"  
- Igazad van. Roy… - Az éjszakai égitest pont megvilágította a sír mellett fekvő férfit. Zöld szemeit az égre emelte, szemüvegén megcsillant a fény. Mosolygott. – Igazad van…


End file.
